


伤口

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120





	伤口

被他拥吻着攫取氧气的莱因哈特很快涨红了脸，这比他在跑步时消耗的速度快太多了。当他感到即将窒息的时候，吉尔菲艾斯终于放开了他。莱因哈特大口大口地喘着气，嘴角还挂着未来得及吞咽下去的银丝。

他气鼓鼓地望了吉尔菲艾斯一眼，然后把手上的纱布扔到了床边。

“不换了。吉尔菲艾斯，我们做吧。”

莱因哈特昂起头居高临下地看着吉尔菲艾斯：“我知道你已经硬了。”

吉尔菲艾斯含笑无奈地看着他。莱因哈特调整了一下坐姿，往床尾那头靠近了一些，他垂下眼睛，纤长的手指抚摸着那道已经结了痂的疤。

“还疼吗？”

“早就不疼了。”

“你说不疼就不疼了？得好好验证才行。”

他俯下身，留给吉尔菲艾斯一个金色的发顶。吉尔菲艾斯感觉到柔软的唇覆在了伤口上，他的天使正舔弄着那里，湿热又酥麻的触感从伤口蔓延到全身，又叫嚣着汇集到下腹那一处。莱因哈特感觉到吉尔菲艾斯的身体正在变得愈加炙热，他恶作剧般地放慢了舔弄速度，吉尔菲艾斯能够清楚地看到那粉色的舌尖是怎样带着透明的津液去“检验”他的伤势的。

莱因哈特抬头戏谑地望着呼吸越来越粗重的吉尔菲艾斯，眉目里带有一种天真的勾引。

他在诱惑自己。

这诱惑对吉尔菲艾斯十分奏效，但是又使他产生了一种不快。

他既然知道利用身体条件诱惑自己，那么怎么会不清楚他随便一个动作可以让旁人产生多大的遐想？想到莱因哈特在训练场上撩起衣服下摆的一幕，吉尔菲艾斯不由得皱了眉头。已经是两个月前的旧事了，但是他现在还是无法释怀。

莱因哈特并没有察觉到他眼神的变化。

“看来这里确实没什么问题了，”他把手移到吉尔菲艾斯胯间那块鼓涨发硬的地方，“还是说，其实这里才是最疼的？”

冷不防被吉尔菲艾斯握住了那只作乱的手。

“如果我说是，那么你会帮我治好它吗？”

莱因哈特这才看清了吉尔菲艾斯眼底的暗涌。

“用你刚才的方法。”

两人刚成年不久，又赶上为运动会做准备，所以在性事方面的尝试并不多。莱因哈特很清楚吉尔菲艾斯的尺寸，他此前从未想过自己会用嘴去抚慰那个巨大的东西。

但是他绝对不是那种会轻易服输的人。

“你是因为我而受的伤，我当然会负责。”莱因哈特一咬牙，扒下了吉尔菲艾斯身下所有的遮蔽物。失去了衣裤的阻隔后，吉尔菲艾斯巨大的物事弹跳出来，完全地暴露在了莱因哈特的面前。

尽管已经有了心理准备，莱因哈特还是被吓了一跳。好像又大了，难道吉尔菲艾斯还在发育吗……

莱因哈特试探性地从吉尔菲艾斯的根部往上吮吻，到了前端的圆润部分，再绕着它的周围舔弄了一圈，却迟迟不抚慰那个最为敏感的小口。吉尔菲艾斯有些不耐地把腰往前顶送了一下，带着粗大的阳物直接撑开了莱因哈特的嘴，莱因哈特下意识地滚动了一下喉咙，舌头不经意擦过吉尔菲艾斯的马眼，突然的刺激让吉尔菲艾斯差点忍不住就此射出来。

他几乎是半强迫地扣住了莱因哈特的后脑勺，力度不算大，却也让莱因哈特无法轻易逃开。

“要不要试试，全部都吃下去？”

莱因哈特的嘴里被塞得满满的，根本无法回答他的话。索性他也不再纠结这个问题，只是专心实践着。吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎撑得他嘴角发疼，但他还是努力把它送进喉咙里，到还剩下半截的时候，莱因哈特突然有了种想放弃的感觉。

他想往后退，吐出这个巨大的东西。然而吉尔菲艾斯不打算放过他，按住他的头直接在他的口腔里抽送着。

唇舌间间全都是吉尔菲艾斯的气味，他的身体在抗拒着这种有些粗暴的行为，然而心理上他却因为能够使吉尔菲艾斯舒服而感到满足。他尽量使自己减少这种抗拒去迎合吉尔菲艾斯的节奏。这样顺服的莱因哈特使吉尔菲艾斯的心态也得到了某种安慰。

莱因哈特是愿意为自己做这种事的……吉尔菲艾斯的性器又大了一圈，温软的唇舌包裹也使他那个地方胀得发痛。他知道莱因哈特也要到极限了，于是阴茎顶着他的喉咙快速抽插了几下，将大量白浊的液体注进了莱因哈特的口腔的甬道。

浓腥的味道使莱因哈特皱了眉，不过他还是努力吞咽着，那些没来得及咽下去的部分顺着他已经变得鲜红的嘴唇流溢出来，被吉尔菲艾斯温柔地用抹去，然后再送回他的口中。

“还是不要浪费比较好。”

莱因哈特的舌头现在还是酸麻的，他说不出话，只是趴在吉尔菲艾斯身上喘着气，用已经快要落泪的眼睛望着他。

既然已经做了一个态度恶劣的伤员了，吉尔菲艾斯不介意借着这点伤做一些更过分的事情。

莱因哈特身上的衣物还是完整的，尽管有些凌乱。他引导着莱因哈特把他的其他衣物脱了下来，唯独留了上半身的宽大的白色t恤衫。吉尔菲艾斯把那件衣服捞起，卷到了莱因哈特的胸口以上，视线细致地扫过已经挺立起来了的淡粉色乳头和领口精致的锁骨。

“莱因哈特，你知道你对于其他人来说是多么大的诱惑吗？”

“唔——”

吉尔菲艾斯用舌头抵着莱因哈特一边的乳头，引得莱因哈特全身一阵战栗。

“以后不要再在那种场合撩衣服了，我会不高兴的。”吉尔菲艾斯温厚的嘴唇贴着莱因哈特的胸口，传出来的声音有些闷闷的。

莱因哈特没想到吉尔菲艾斯还在为两个月前发生的事情置气，明明自己已经道过歉了。

他当时根本不知道那个场地会有其他人经过，吉尔菲艾斯不体谅自己刚才的辛苦，反而还在纠结已经过去了的事情。这激起了莱因哈特的逆反心理：“如果我偏要这么做呢？”

在吉尔菲艾斯的注视下，莱因哈特把那件T恤衫拉得更高，然后用口叼住了它的下摆。

“如果在这种场合做，你是不是就会高兴？”

“莱因哈特……”吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸越发粗重起来，“对不起，我只是不想让别人也看到……”

莱因哈特以一种无畏的眼光看着他，神情高傲得像一只被娇纵坏了的猫。

然而这只猫还没来得及向吉尔菲艾斯更多地展示他的美丽皮毛，就被他一个用力箍住了腰，然后吉尔菲艾斯侧身把压在他了身下。

吉尔菲艾斯高大身躯的阴影笼罩了他：“作为歉礼，我也这样帮你弄出来好了。”

“好啊吉尔菲艾斯，让我看看你到底……啊……吉尔菲艾斯，衣服……你和衣服生什么气！”

“买件新的就好了，”莱因哈特身上仅存的那件衣衫直接被吉尔菲艾斯用蛮力撕开了，身体的每个角落都在吉尔菲艾斯灼热的视线下无所遁形，他把莱因哈特的腿向上推起打开了些，然后埋头含住了他已经站立起来的可爱性器。

吉尔菲艾斯显然比莱因哈特的技巧高明得多，莱因哈特能够清楚地感受到他强韧有力的舌头在自己的性器上吸吮爱抚的力度，他有几次已经接近了释放的边缘，然而吉尔菲艾斯戏弄般地迅速离开了那个敏感的地方。

“哈啊……吉尔菲艾斯……你快些……”

吉尔菲艾斯干脆吐出了莱因哈特的阴茎，掰开莱因哈特浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，那里因为经常锻炼而很有弹性，但触感却和布丁一样柔滑，让吉尔菲艾斯爱不释手。

他伸出舌头，去舔开莱因哈特暴露在空气中的有些瑟瑟发抖的小穴。已经两个月不曾被吉尔菲艾斯触碰的莱因哈特感到自己的全身已经因为这个简单的舔弄动作而软成了一滩水。不仅如此，他好像真的感觉有什么滑腻湿热的液体顺着他的内壁细细淌下来，不知道是不是他的心理作用，还是太久没有得到滋润的后穴在吉尔菲艾斯的逗弄之下已经迫不及待了。

“这样是不是更快些。”吉尔菲艾斯这么说着，手却堵住了莱因哈特欲望的发泄口，莱因哈特难受地在辗转呻吟着，不自觉地去伸手去抚弄被冷落了的乳头。

吉尔菲艾斯不敢抬头看莱因哈特现在的样子，如果他意志力稍微弱一点，一定会忍不住把莱因哈特肏得几天都下不了床。

莱因哈特的呻吟从开始的高亢已经越来越接近呜咽，想来是被吉尔菲艾斯欺负得狠了，原本伶俐的唇齿现在只能打着战发出求欢的信号。

“还是不行吗？这里还是没有射出来……”吉尔菲艾斯在将舌头退出莱因哈特的小穴前留恋地亲吻了一下那个地方，然后突然地插入两根手指搔刮着他的内壁。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——，吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔……菲艾斯，让我射吧……我……我求……你……求你……”

粘腻的湿意传到了吉尔菲艾斯的掌心，不过却不是被他堵住的前端，而是被抠弄按压的花穴。比起男人的特有的欲望器官，居然是后面的地方先达到了高潮。

莱因哈特叫得吉尔菲艾斯心都软了，于是也不再折磨他，只是调整了角度，将莱因哈特阴茎的小口对准了他的胸腹。

被压抑太久的可怜性器刚得到解放时还不能顺利地完全将精华吐露出来，过了片刻才一股一股地涌出。吉尔菲艾斯就着莱因哈特的精液，把它们涂抹到莱因哈特胸前已经红透了的乳尖上，另一只手则用三指继续开拓着莱因哈特的后穴。刚高潮过的那里已经十分松软，但是考虑到自己的尺寸特殊，他试探性地将第四根指的指尖也加入到那个看起来已经满得不能再满的洞口里。

“不……不用再扩张了，我可以的。”

莱因哈特哆嗦着推开了他的手，胯坐到他的腿上。

“你的腿不方便，还是让我来吧。”

他抬起腰，就要将那个怒挺着的东西往自己的后穴里送。吉尔菲艾斯也不再拦他，只是低头继续拨弄着他的乳头，时而绕着乳晕周围转着，时而停在它的正中心碾磨拉扯，逼得莱因哈特的后穴吐出了更多蜜汁，汩汩流淌在他的阴茎上。因为莱因哈特的后方太过湿滑，好几次他好不容易对准了他的龟头，但是又被滑开了。于是他干脆自己用手指将洞穴撑得更开了些，置气似的将身体往下一沉，吉尔菲艾斯阴茎破开内壁发出轻微的声响，听到这个声音的莱因哈特忍不住涨红了脸。

吉尔菲艾斯爱极了莱因哈特这种羞愤又气恼的样子，拉扯乳头的动作变成了吮吻，莱因哈特被吮得乳孔都张开了，好像从那里也能流出某种汁液一样。他的下半身还在慢慢地将那根巨大的性器楔进去，久未使用的后穴被吉尔菲艾斯的东西侵入后几乎是渴望地吸裹住了它。莱因哈特对自己的淫荡有些不知所措，不过他的身体却做出了最诚实的反应。

他们的契合度很好，这是莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯在之前的实践中摸索出来的。尽管每次莱因哈特刚把吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎吃进去的时候都感觉那根东西像是要把他整个贯穿一样，但是莱因哈特绝佳的身体条件使得他能够完美的容纳吉尔菲艾斯的巨大。

当莱因哈特感觉深度已经足够的时候，他开始进行前后摆动。三个月的特训毕竟没有白费，莱因哈特的腰力成长了不少。他略微使力，吉尔菲艾斯顺着他的意思躺回了床上，莱因哈特露出一个征服者一般的笑容，那是一种令人目眩的美，除了吉尔菲艾斯，没有人能够得见金发天使这样的表情。

“吉尔菲艾斯，现在……是我在控制你了……”

吉尔菲艾斯抬腰将自己的阴茎插得更深了一些，以一种酷似大型犬类的眼神望着他。

“嗯。你打算怎么处置我呢？”

“就惩罚你……让你……让你被我弄到再次……出来为止……”

莱因哈特一边说着，一边操纵着自己的身体使吉尔菲艾斯的性器在他的体内进出。对方的双手轻轻托着他的腰，时不时揉捏他臀部的软肉。莱因哈特的腰窝也是敏感处，吉尔菲艾斯曲起指尖轻轻拂过那里的时候，能感到身上人细微的颤抖。

深色的粗大性器和莱因哈特雪白纤长的大腿形成了鲜明的对比，这种视觉冲击令吉尔菲艾斯更加血气上涌。莱因哈特的动作很稳，速度和力道对于吉尔菲艾斯来说却有些太慢了。但是由于吉尔菲艾斯的尺寸问题，莱因哈特即使不特地将他的阴茎对准敏感部位也能够获得极大的快感。他的内壁被吉尔菲艾斯撑得没有任何死角，再刻意去追求精准度，只怕他会承受不了。

莱因哈特俯下身去吻吉尔菲艾斯颈窝上的汗珠。

“吉尔菲艾斯，我让你觉得舒服了吗？”

“嗯，”吉尔菲艾斯将手插入他浓密的金色发丝间，轻轻抚摩他的头皮，“莱因哈特……再快些吧……”

莱因哈特果然加快了速度，吉尔菲艾斯也暗自发力，在莱因哈特坐下来的时候，以越来越重的力度去顶弄莱因哈特的最深处。

这样的情形持续了一段时间，莱因哈特终于折腾得累了，而吉尔菲艾斯的性器依然坚挺着，丝毫没有要释放的意思。

“吉尔菲艾斯……你……你怎么……还不射……呜……”

又一股热流从他的内部流溢出来，被服侍的吉尔菲艾斯没有射精，而莱因哈特却先被自己的动作弄到高潮了。

他的前端也同样泄了出来。乳白色的精液沾了吉尔菲艾斯满腹，吉尔菲艾斯无声地笑了笑，然后抹掉了那些液体，然后像是品尝世界上最美味的珍馐一样，舔着还残存着莱因哈特精液的指缝，暖蓝色的眼睛里盛满了欲望和爱意。

莱因哈特不得不承认，他的吉尔菲艾斯真是无可救药的性感。

“接下来的事情，就交给我吧。”

吉尔菲艾斯抽出自己的性器，将莱因哈特搂到身前，使他背部贴着自己，然后躺下来。他拉开再折起莱因哈特的一条长腿，然后猛地一个顶胯，直接侧入了莱因哈特。

“嗯嗯……啊……吉尔……菲艾斯，你……轻一点……别……别这么……啊啊啊啊”

这狂风暴雨般的抽送使莱因哈特无法完整表达自己的意思。吉尔菲艾斯一边摁着他的乳头一边寻找着最容易让莱因哈特全线崩溃的地方。莱因哈特自己没有能够做到的事情，吉尔菲艾斯决定代他完成。

“莱因哈特……很舒服吗？”

“舒……舒服……不……好难受……慢……慢点……”

“是……舒服……还是不舒服？”吉尔菲艾斯沙哑的声音回荡在莱因哈特耳边，情欲的潮水翻涌成了海，他感觉自己现在就像一艘小船，被汹涌的海浪拍打着，随着它沉浮。

“我……我不知道……啊……我不知道……”

莱因哈特摇晃着脑袋，他的意识已经开始丧失了，苍冰色的眼里泪水遏制不住地滚落下来。他一开始还尝试着捂住嘴去抵御过于浪荡的呻吟，但是后来只能张开口任嘴里的津液也放肆流淌。吉尔菲艾斯在这方面就是个怪物，莱因哈特甚至感觉自己要被他肏坏了……

终于这仿佛没有尽头的折磨停了下来，莱因哈特没有适应这突如其来的停顿，不自觉地往吉尔菲艾斯这边拱了拱，下一秒却被牢牢扣住腰，狠狠地插了两下。对方的力度之大像是要把他嵌进自己的身体里。

灼热的液体终于从吉尔菲艾斯的性器中释放出来，喷洒在莱因哈特敏感内壁上。莱因哈特因为过于猛烈的快感神经质地痉挛颤抖着，他也达到了高潮，不过这次他的精液已经变得稀薄了。他的后穴却还在挽留讨好着吉尔菲艾斯的粗大的阴茎，而令人更加绝望的是吉尔菲艾斯在湿热甬道的收缩包裹中又慢慢硬了起来。

莱因哈特已经呜咽得不成样子了……臀部，腰上，胸前，到处都遗留着被吉尔菲艾斯“施暴”的痕迹。他在吉尔菲艾斯怀里喘得上气不接下气，吉尔菲艾斯温柔地亲吻着他的眉眼，拂去他的泪珠，用手安抚性地抚摸着他的背部。

几分钟后，莱因哈特终于从高潮的余韵中回过神来。他现在哪儿都不想动，只是转着苍冰色的眼珠无声地谴责着吉尔菲艾斯。

而吉尔菲艾斯抱歉地回看着他。

“对不起……莱因哈特……我保证这是今天的最后一次了……”

他居然挺身跪坐了起来，莱因哈特不得不怀疑吉尔菲艾斯先前只是在用苦肉计榨取他的劳动力，享受着自己为他服务。其实那个地方根本已经不要紧了。

莱因哈特彻底放任吉尔菲艾斯把自己摆成跪趴的姿势，他知道自己已经根本没有能力再去抵抗吉尔菲艾斯了。被吉尔菲艾斯拍打得有些红肿的臀部再一次被掰开，方便他大开大合地操干。

汁水淋漓的声音又重新响了起来。结合处的体液甚至被翻搅出了白沫……莱因哈特受不了地想要逃离吉尔菲艾斯的禁锢，往前爬动的时候却一次又一次地被吉尔菲艾斯拖着脚踝拉回来继续肏弄。

等到这场激烈的性事结束的时候，莱因哈特精瘦得没有一丝赘肉的小腹都显得有些凸起了，那是因为承载了太多吉尔菲艾斯的精液的缘故。他已经没有东西可以射出来，但身下的小嘴却还在一张一合地吐出白色的浊液，吉尔菲艾斯的手指也不能阻止它们流淌出来。

最终他们这次比赛的奖金，有一部分用来买了一套新的床单和被褥，以及一件白色T恤衫。


End file.
